beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Oga
is Tatsumi Oga's older sister. During her teenage years, she was the founder and first leader of the Red Tail. Appearance She has shoulder length brown hair with her bangs in the middle and brown eyes. She is usually seen with her orange tank top and blue shorts. She is also well endowed. Personality While more even-tempered than her younger brother, Misaki is still rather fearsome when angry (to the degree where even Oga will only pick a fight with her up to a certain point). Like her parents, she quickly accepts Hilda and Beelzebub IV as part of the family, and will not hesitate to criticize or physically punish Oga if she sees him slacking off as a parent. She seem to have a good relationship with Hilda and gets mad whenever Oga does something to make her upset. History Misaki attended Ishiyama High School as a teenager where she eventually founded the all-girl gang: Red Tail.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Page 10 One day, Misaki asked her younger brother to buy an issue of "Deluxe Beautiful Ladies". Unfortunately, Oga was delayed in bringing her the magazine and Misaki ended up missing a rebroadcast of the television show, Femme Delinquent Cop, putting her in a bad mood. When Oga finally arrived with the magazine, she kicked him and started beating him up for making her wait. Misaki eventually got to check on her magazine and looked through the pages, eventually finding an article featuring the Red Tail. Misaki jumped with joy and started showing the article to Shizuku and Haruka. Later, she overheard the two girls inviting her younger brother and his friend to a party, which Misaki was initially skeptical of.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 10-13 Misaki and the rest of the Red Tail go the party, revealed to be a battle between a male biker gang from Donbura High School. Misaki led her gang against the opposing group;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 14-15 eventually, they succeeded victory against them. After the fights were over, Misaki went to meet her younger brother's friend and learned that he was Takayuki Furuichi. Nicknaming him "Takachin", Misaki asked that he take care of her younger brother because she thought that he would want a friend.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 17-18 Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Memory Loss Arc Merry Christmas Arc Return to Ishiyama High School Arc On a snowy day, Misaki opens the front door to find a "motley crew" waiting to see her younger brother. She happily greets Aoi and Furuichi while she lets them and two others in. She states that she does not recognize the "guy with the lip chain" which incites the delinquent to mock her; for his insolence, Misaki smashes his head in through the front door. Misaki quickly asks Aoi about the Red Tail while she enters her house and is pleased that the gang is doing well. She then takes her guests to Oga's room, noting that he has been busy since the previous night. When the five people enter his bedroom, they see Oga playing a card game with Baby Beel, which bothers Misaki somewhat.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 3-4 Quotes *"TATSUMI-!!" (whenever she's berating Oga, usually followed by a kick or a punch) * "Hilda-chan, will you go get that for me?" *"I was just thinking of having Hilda go buy some soy sauce..." *"Tatsumi! Go and escort this girl back home!" (referring to Aoi) *"No matter where you look, you're not going to find a bride (Hilda) like that again!" *"You did something stupid and hurt her (Hilda's) feelings, right?! GO AND APOLOGIZE!!" *"Until you find and bring her (Hilda) back, you're not getting into this house again!" *"You're Beelze's mother. You see that little loser of a brother I have there? I can't believe someone as good as you would be with him, but you're his wife." (to Hilda) *"Her boobs are huge?" Trivia * She seems to be fond of ice popsicles, as she's often seen eating one when she appears. * Oga once commented on how easily his sister could "boss that demon around". * Oga states that the manner how Suiten Ikaruga becomes violent while drunk is similar to how Misaki can be become violent when she is drunk. * When Hilda introduced herself, Misaki seemed more focused on the size of Hilda's bust. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Red Tail